


Going Under

by ivyspinners



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan will do this for her, whatever 'this' means in the end. 3x22 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Under

This is the place she killed her parents, but if Matt survives, survives while she gasps thick breaths, then maybe she'll have saved someone instead. Maybe--

(This is the place where Stefan brought up ghosts and _threats_ , except now she can no longer see him through the blue-green water. He let her choose this time. Stefan will do this for her, whatever _'this'_ means in the end, because maybe)

\--it's a small inadequate kindness to balance a past, great sin.

Damon lies somewhere distant, nursing the heart she broke, because she wouldn't choose him above everyone else. Stefan is out of reach, safe with Matt, and security and relief and the faintest hint of fear clogs her throat.

She's sorry.

She's sorry she nev--


End file.
